Blue
by cavecastscorch
Summary: Short Genocide one-shot. Drew inspiration from the Blue Lips animation by Hoodie. SPOILERS! Rated T for death(y'know, genocide).
**A.N. I took heavy inspiration from the** ** _Blue Lips_** **animation by Hoodie. I do not claim to be Toby Fox, therefore I do not claim to own Undertale. Pretty heavy Genocide spoilers here, so if you haven't experienced it, then prepare to get spoiled or prepare to leave. I just wrote this because I was feeling in the mood for this, and having a little writer's block with my other fic,** ** _New Beginnings._** **I have another one-shot in the works that connects more to** ** _New Beginnings_** **, so if you are more into that, keep a lookout. I must leave now, Chara is approaching and I must decide: FIGHT or MERCY?**

Blue. The color of the sky in the Overworld. Blue. The color of the water flowing towards Waterfall. Blue. The color of his hoodie. Blue. the color of his eye as he glares at the human across the room. Blue. The color of their soul as he slams them repeatedly into the ground. Gray. The slight tint of snow where his brother had fallen. Red. The color of the anger boiling inside him. White. The color the world slowly fades after he fails to dodge fast enough. White. The color of his brother's bones as he stands, beckoning to him. Black. The only color for him afterward.

As he began to fade into dust, something odd happened. Images seemed to burst from his mind and start moving. He wished he could stay there, reliving all the happy times with his brother, but it was getting harder to keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was no longer turning to dust. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room, he could hear his brother making spaghetti in the kitchen. He got up to run to his brother, but after one step, he felt exhausted. He could afford to take a little rest, he was back with his brother, it would be a while before he would have to worry. He laid down again, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he was just outside Snowdin. There, a few feet away from him, was his brother, talking to the human. He cried out, the human was just a few feet away now, and his brother was welcoming them with open arms. He cried out again, neither his brother nor the human took any notice. Just as he found the strength to stand, the human attacked, knocking his brother's head from his body. As his brother started turning to dust, he looked up at the human, stating how he still believed in them even as they crushed the last part of him with their foot. The human skipped away from the spot where his brother had fallen, leaving a gray tinge to the snow. He rushed to the spot, all that was left was his brother's favorite scarf. He picked it up for the second time, it hurt no less than the first.

He waited in the Judgement Hall, he had seen the barrier, and knew that once the human got past him, they would destroy the world beyond as well. That was not his reason for being here. He was here to punish the human for their crimes, the murder of his brother foremost among them. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was near the entrance to the ruins, at the makeshift gate that was supposed to block humans from proceeding further. The human stood in front of him, having just shaken hands. Having just witnessed a joke. They were expressionless. He wanted to blast them, tear them to pieces where they stood, but he couldn't. He could only stand there as the dull, expressionless eyes bored into his soul.

As the human went on their rampage throughout the Underground, he watched. He wasn't sure if he could make a difference, if anyone could hear him. He didn't think so. He was haunted by everything, the piles of dust, the dead silence, the memories of what once had been. He could not take it anymore, he broke down in tears. They had killed the one who only wanted their safety without a second thought. They had killed the one who had only wanted others' safety without a first thought. They had killed the one who had forsaken his life's dream to be their _friend_. He knew they wouldn't stop. He knew he couldn't stop them. But he could make them suffer.

He stood in the Judgement hall, the human walked down the corridor. He didn't say a word, he just threw everything he had at them. They dodged it all. They didn't sustain even a single scratch. After he had depleted most of his energy, he accidentally left a miniscule hole in his defenses. The human took advantage of it and rushed him, swiping the knife across his chest. He fell to the floor. He had failed. He knew he would. But he still couldn't believe it was happening. Red. The color of the blood on his hands. Blue. The color of his magic, now fading away. Black.


End file.
